¿POR QUE NO ME CREES CUANDO TE DIGO QUE TE AMO?
by MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP
Summary: MINIFIC...Edward siempre le ha gustado Bella y se lo ha manifestado de mil formas, Bella no le cree por su fama de play boy y ademas por que ahora anda con una de sus mejores amigas... por que no me crees cuando te digo que te amo?- por que no le creia?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamier: los personajes le pertenecen a Sethephanie Meyer y la historia si es mia**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**BPOV**_

Hace 1 año mis padres tomaron la decisión de cambiarme a la escuela privada en Seattle, al principio refunfuñe, pues estaba acostumbrada a mis antiguos compañeros, tenía muy buenas compañeras Alice y Laura, eran mis mejores amigas y me costaba dejarlas, pero que se podrá hacer aunque por ahí nos veíamos de vez en cuando y cateábamos mucho, pero con las nuevas ocupaciones de mi nueva escuela ya no era tan frecuente, no se por qué a mis padres se le ocurrió esa loca idea de enviarme a la escuela privada de Seattle, así ya sé todo por culpa de mi hermana Charlotte ella y sus ideas de tener una mejor educación, pero ella ya está en la universidad, no sé como logro convencer a mis padres llevándome a mí de por medio, aunque me queje René decía que teníamos que estar juntas como hermanas que éramos, pero si ella ya se graduaba y yo tendría que soportar 2 años mas allí ni que fuéramos gemelas, gracias a Dios no lo somos, es mas somos demasiado diferentes, mi hermana Charlotte Swan, alta con un buen porte, un cuerpo voluptuoso, banca, cabello negro, ojos azules estos últimos rasgos heredados de nuestro padre Charlie Swan, con gracia para caminar y bailar, la sensación de la familia, y ahora se encuentra en Londres estudiando medicina, en cambio yo Isabella Swan o como me gusta ser llamada Bella, soy de estatura promedio, algo flacucha, pues que esperaban con mis 15 casi 16 años, sin gracia, mi cabello y ojos color chocolate como mi madre, con tendencia a la patosidad, que no puedo ver u oler la sangre ya que me suele enfermar, con gran pasión por la música, la lectura y el arte…

_-ISABELLA LEVANTATE Y ALISTATE DE INMEDIATO O LLEGARAS TARDE A TU PRIMER DIA DE CLASES Y HARAS LLEGAR TARDE A EDWARD QUE YA TE ESTA ESPERANDO-_ que rayos hace Edward buscándome…Edward Cullen es uno de los chicos por no decir el mas perfecto del colegio, hermano mayor de mi amiga y compañera de clases Rosalie Cullen.

Baje las escaleras y allí me encontré en la barra de la cocina hablando con mi madre, su rebelde cabello cobrizo cualquiera diría que no se peina, pero una vez le pregunte y me dice que es indomable, su espalda ancha, sus músculos notables de sus brazos ya que estaba apoyado en la barra y hacia que la camisa se le pegara a estos, voltea su rostro con esa particular sonrisa torcida, que hace que mi corazón se salte un latido, sus ojos verdes y su mirada penetrante que te hace pensar que te hace intimidar, o bueno a mi si, se levanta del banco y me dice son su sexy y aterciopelada voz un _hola_, y yo me quedo como bobalicona observándolo, y le respondo con mi horrorosa voz, y así me despido de un beso en la mejilla de mi madre, cojo una barra de cereal y salgo de mi casa para entrar a su cómodo auto, un hermoso volvo plateado, que le va perfecto con el.

Cualquiera diría que estoy enamorada de el, y no es para menos todo lo que tiene de bueno, lo tiene de especial, es uno de mis mejores amigos, aunque sea 2 años mayor que yo y el se gradué este año, la verdad es que soy tan amiga de el como de Rosalie, ellos son los perfectos hermanos Cullen, pero volviendo al tema de Edward es una gran persona, me hace reír mucho, tiene a casi todas las chicas del colegio, por no decir todas, ya que a mi hermana y a sus amigas en mas de una ocasión dijeron que no dudarían en tener algo con el aunque sea menor que ellas, y todo el era mío, o bueno en lo que respecta, el tontea con cada chica del colegio, y luego cuando le digo que deje de ser un play boy y tenga una verdadera relación, me dice que con la única que quiere tener una relación seria es conmigo, obvio es en broma, yo no soy tan idiota como para creerme que el quiera algo conmigo cuando puede tener a cualquier chica.

_-Rosalie esta en el comité de bienvenida del colegio y bueno ella no vino conmigo porque mamá la llevo temprano esta mañana, así que yo pase por ti-_ me dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

_-no tenias porque, mi madre me hubiera llevado, de todas formas gracias- _le respondí tratando de abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad que no se por que se estaba trabando, el al ver mi frustración se acerco, muy cerca a de decir verdad y lo abrocho por mi, me quedo viendo a los ojos y yo me perdí en ese mar verdoso el cual tenia un brillo especial en ellos, poco a poco se estaba acercando mas y yo me estremecí cuando sentí su aliento mezclándose con el mío, el sonrió socarronamente y le echo un vistazo a mi boca e instintivamente yo observe la del, estábamos a un milímetro de besarnos, cuando de repente se separo de mi y encendió el auto, mi corazón estaba desbocado, yo creo que hasta el pudo escuchar lo rápido que latía.

_-quería hacerlo ya que es el ultimo año y el próximo iré a la universidad no nos volveremos a ver si no en vacaciones, quiero aprovechar el mayor tiempo contigo- _que quería hacer, ¿besarme? ¿Y por que no lo hizo?, ah! no cierto el llevarme al colegio, que ilusa soy por eso lo del cuento de que le gustoso no me lo creo.

_-¿Qué piensas estudiar?-_pregunte saliendo de mi aturdimiento

_-Ingeniería civil-_

_-¿en donde?-_

_-Instituto de Tecnología de Georgia-_

_- te iras Atlanta- _ afirme

_-si, como vez me iré bastante lejos así que tengo que aprovechar este ultimo año para pasarla contigo-_

_-si ¿donde encontrarías a otra como yo?- _le dije bromeando

_-eso no creo encontrarlo nunca, eres demasiado especial-_

_-claro, no creo que podrás encontrar a nadie mas con la especialidad de ser patosa la mayor parte del tiempo y aburrida lo que queda de el-_

_-para mi no eres aburrida, y en cuanto a tu patosidad me encanta, ya que eso me da una excusa para poder llevarte de la mano, abrazarte o sostenerte siempre-_

_-ya enserio Edward no juegues, con un te extrañare bastaba-_

_-yo estoy hablando enserio-_ dijo estacionando el auto_-yo no se por que nunca me crees cuando te digo que quiero contigo, se que te gusto y tu a mi me encantas, claro que eso ya te lo he manifestado muchas veces, pero no se no me crees-_ lo dijo tan serio que hasta casi me lo creo de no ser por que Lauren una de sus compañeras con la que el acostumbraba a tontear toco la ventana del auto y allí empezaron a coquetear como era costumbre.

_-bueno ya basta con la broma, esta vez estuve a punto de creerte, nos vemos en el almuerzo-_ y así Salí del auto y me encontré con Rose en la entrada su cabellera rubia y larga caía en su espalda, sus ojos azules, y su porte y cuerpo de modelo de pasarela, para tener 15 tenia un buen desarrollado cuerpo, y bueno como gracias a Dios no llevábamos uniforme a pesar de ser un colegio privado siempre se lucia con sus más espectaculares ropas, era una fashionista, siempre le gustaba estar muy bien vestida.

_-¿preparada para el primer día de este año escolar?-_ me pregunto con su voz autoritaria y musical

_-por supuesto- _le dije dándole una sonrisa

_-oye no sabia que mi Edward había quedado en recogerte-_ me pregunto curiosa

_-yo tampoco-_

_-¿no me digas que sigue con la idea de conquistarte?-_ pregunto insinuante

_-sabes que no lo dice enserio-_ conteste restándole importancia al asunto

_-el lo dice enserio-_

_-OH si claro y por eso tontea con cada chica-_

_-no me digas que estas celosa-_

_-claro que no, es solo que como crees que me tomare enserio lo que el dice, si puede tener a cualquier chica a sus pies para fijarse en mi, la mejor amiga de su hermana 2 años menor que el-_

_-bueno esta bien, te concedo que es un play boy y que es un idiota, ya se lo he dicho que mientras siga así tu no lo tomaras enserio- _ante ese comentario yo solo rodé los ojos.

_-si como digas_-otra de las cosas era Rosalie creía que Edward lo decía enserio, pero en fin ya quería zanjar ese tema.

Salimos rumbo a lo que sería nuestra primera clase, allí nos presentaron a los que serian nuestros nuevos compañeros, el cual resultaron ser unos cuanto y bueno tanto a Rosalie como a mí no nos gustan muchas personas a nuestro alrededor, somos de pocas amistades y bueno nos relacionamos con todos, pero solo somos ella y yo como amigas, pero una de las nuevas compañeras nos llamo la atención muy hermosa, de cabello rubio rojizo, ojos grises, y un cuerpo similar al de Rosalie, su nombre Tanya Denali, al parecer viene de Alaska, se sentó junto a nosotras y nos cayó muy bien, no dudamos en incluirla a nuestro pequeño grupo.

Así pasaron todas las clases y bueno Tanya las tenía todas junto con nosotras, cosa que se nos hizo muy agradable, llego la hora del almuerzo y teníamos una conversación muy amena, compartimos la misma mesa.

_-¡OH por Dios! ¿Y ese semi dios estudia aquí?-_ pregunto Tanya a lo que Rose y yo volteamos a ver a quien se refería Tanya, y bueno no me sorprendí al ver que era ni más ni menos que Edward que se sentaba con sus compañeros.

_-¿te refieres a el de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes?-_ pregunte

_- ¿a ver a caso hay otro tipo tan bueno como ese aquí en el colegio?-_

_-Ese es Edward mi hermano-_ dijo Rose como si no fuera gran cosa.

_-¿enserio?, y ¿cuántos años tiene?, tienes que preséntamelo, ¿tiene novia?-_ definitivamente se notaba muy interesada

_-¡ay! No me digas que eres otras tras los huesos de mi hermano, y bueno respondiendo a tus preguntas, tiene 18 años, o sea que está en su último año y no tiene novia-_

_-genial, y bueno ¿será que él se fijaría en mi?-_

_-pues no se pero ahí viene, y bueno podría ser-_ contesto Rosalie

_-hola chicas- _dijo él con su sonrisa arrogante

_Hola-_ contestamos a coro

_-mira Edward te presentamos a Tanya una nueva compañera de clases-_ Edward la observo y la saludo presentándose con un aire de coquetería tan característico de él, y yo no sé porque me estaba reventando de la rabia.

_-bueno venía a decirte Bella que me esperes en la cancha para llevarte a tu casa, el entrenador nos quiere reunir hoy y como te traje, yo te llevo-_

_-no tienes por qué preocuparte Edward, yo puedo tomar el autobús o llamar a mi madre-_

_-de ninguna manera yo te llevo-_

_-si anda Bella no seas orgullosa, yo le diría a mamá que te llevara junto con nosotras, pero la voy a acompañar a hacer unos recados - _ dijo Rose.

_-OK está bien, te espero en las gradas-_ conteste un poco resignada.

_-ok pequeña, un gusto Tanya-_ medio un beso en la frente, definitivamente no se qué le pasa, coquetea con toda chica delante de mí y así dice estar interesado, y luego se preocupa por mi y hasta me besa en la frente.

_-el gusto es mío Edward -_contesto Tanya y él ni corto ni perezoso el guiño un ojo. Coqueto

_-OH por Dios, me guiño el ojo, chicas tienen que ayudarme, Edward me gusta muchísimo-_ Rosalie y yo solo nos dimos una mirada.

Luego del almuerzo las clases transcurrieron normales hasta su final, Rosalie se despidió y luego Tanya me acompaño hasta las canchas y luego se fue, ya los chicos estaban saliendo pero Edward se quedo hablando con el entrenador, me envió una mirada de disculpa y yo solo le sonreí en respuesta, cuando vi que se acercaba hacia a mi Adam Cohen, uno de mis compañeros, y bueno uno de los chicos más populares y guapos del colegio no lo podría negar, no era el típico chico musculoso, pero si con cuerpo definido, cabello oscuro y ojos cafés, y una sonrisa encantadora, bueno no como las de Edward, pero el chico tenia lo suyo, se sentó a mi lado.

_-hola Bella-_ me saludo

_-hola-_ le salude con una sonrisa

_-esperas a Cullen?-_

_-si algo así-_

_-mmm… ya, ¿ustedes dos tienen algo?- _pregunto de pronto y yo solo me reí.

_-lo preguntas enserio-_ el asintió en respuesta_-no, no tengo nada con él, o bueno si solo somos muy buenos amigos, además que soy la amiga de su hermana, ¿porque lo preguntas?-_

_-bueno, como desde las vacaciones de primavera del año pasado no se despega de ti, y luego hoy te trae al colegio y bueno ahora lo esperas, cosa que ni Rose hace-_

_-OK, tal vez nuestra relación parezca así, pero no, el simplemente me trata como su hermana y bueno como hoy Rosalie le toco venir temprano a clases y luego la pasaba a recoger Esme, pues él se ofreció a llevarme, nada de importancia-_

_-eso me alegra-_

_-así, ¿y eso por qué?-_

_-pues porque tú me interesas y quiero invitarte a salir este sábado-_ no lo puedo creer, Adam Cohen uno de los chicos más populares y aclamados de la escuela ¿me está pidiendo una cita a mi?

_-¿y qué dices?-_ pregunto insistente ya que no le contestaba.

_-OK, ¿a qué horas pasas por mi?-_ el sonrió en gran manera

_-paso por ti a las 5-_ medio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, cuando voltee mi rostro Edward venia con cara de pocos amigos, me dijo un seco vamos y en silencio llegamos hasta el estacionamiento e íbamos en el auto, pero no era un silencio cómodo como en el que a veces nos sumergíamos, no se por qué se sentía cierta tensión.

_-¿que quería Adam?-_ pregunto de repente

_-um... pues me invito a salir este sábado-_ me miro luego soltó una risa burlona y pude notar como tomaba con fuerza el volante del auto., fue lo único que hablamos en todo el camino, aparcamos frente a mi casa.

_-muchas gracias Edward-_ le dije el solo asintió, cuando ya me iba a bajar del auto me tomo de la muñeca haciendo que me voltear a verlo.

_-el niñito mimado de Adam Cohen te pide una cita y tu se la das, y en cambio yo te digo que me gustas, y no me crees-_ lo mire con incredulidad y luego le dije.

_-Edward no quiero pelear contigo, Adam me gusta vale, además a ti te gustan todas las chicas, coqueteas y tienes citas con cualquier chica que se te apetezca y yo no me meto en eso no te digo nada- _le dije clamada pero a la vez firme_-además que tiene de malo, tu nunca me has invitado a salir-_

_-OK, sal conmigo este sábado-_

_-no puedo, ya quede con Adam-_

_-ves, siempre me rechazas-_

_-no seas tonto, además me gusta Adam y esta vez no quiero que intervengas como el año pasado con Mike-_

_-OK, te gusta el niñito mimado ese está bien, no me meto, pero no olvides que te quiero pequeña-_

_-yo también te quiero tonto-_ definitivamente creo que este año vendrán nuevas y buenas cosas, llamare a Rose para contarle lo de Adam.

Sobraba decir que cuando le conté a Rosalie por teléfono casi me deja sorda del chillido de emoción que pego, Adam se comportaba muy lindo conmigo, me esperaba después de clases, las que no teníamos juntos claro, y me llevaba a mi casa después del colegio, Edward siguió en su plan de play boy con las chicas del colegio y Tanya babeando por el, ah y no decir que no perdía ninguna oportunidad para hacerle saber a Edward que le gustaba y el como todo coqueto que es le hacia comentarios que ilusionaban a la pobre, conmigo gracias a Dios desistió de su plan "me gusta Bella" aunque cada vez que le hacia un comentario a Tanya me miraba a mi y me guiñaba el ojo, lo dicho es un Don Juan, así pasaron los meses y la relación entre Adam y yo se hacia mas formal, en mis cumpleaños numero 16 Edward me obsequio un lindo cofre pero lo queme sorprendió es que cuando lo abrí al respaldo de la tapa había una foto de nosotros, realmente no se que era lo que pretendía aunque el detalle fue muy lindo.

Así pasaron los meses por fin Adam y yo nos hicimos novios, eso no era sorpresa para nadie pues ya se veía a venir, pero lo que si nos sorprendió fue que edward le pidió una cita a Tanya, y eso no es todo Rose y yo los sorprendimos besándose en la cocina de su casa, para mi fue una relación que empezó demasiado rápido, pero había que admitir Tanya es una buena chica y muy hermosa, y bueno espero que edward no juegue con ella.

Unos meses después de estos acontecimientos Rose se hizo novia de Jason, es una gran amigo mío, rápidamente todos nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y la pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, Edward se sentaba con nosotros a la hora del almuerzo, el único que no se nos unía en este era Adam.

Ese año paso de todo, todas perdimos nuestra virginidad, y no se por que cuando Tanya nos contó que había tenido su primera vez con Edward me sentí rara, una cosa es que yo supiera que el no era un santo, pero otra es que supiera que el se acostaba con una de tus mejores amigas, dejando ese tema incomodo aparte yo perdí una apuesta y me toco besarme con Pamela una compañera del colegio, si con una chica, Adam ni se inmuto, las chicas rieron a mas no poder, y Edward se enojo con Rosalie por que no lo grabo o llamo para verlo, que a el no le cabía en la cabeza como se perdió ese espectáculo, luego de eso me dijo al oído que le parecía sexy y me dio un beso en la oreja, realmente me sentía fatal el era el novio de Tanya y no me tenia que afectar tanto su cercanía.

Llego la graduación de Edward y con ello su despedida para irse a la universidad el y Tanya siguieron su relación a distancia y cuando el venia de vacaciones se la pasaba todo el tiempo con ella, yo por lo pronto seguía con Adam y aunque Edward se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Tanya, cada que tenia oportunidad se la pasaba conmigo y así se entero de todas las veces que Adam me fue infiel y yo bueno seguía con el, mas de una vez se ofreció a partirle la cara y yo solo me reía de el, y el solo me decía que por que cuando el me decía algo en serio yo no le creía, me reclamaba mas de una vez el por que nunca le creí que el quería algo conmigo, y yo siempre le recordaba que el tenia a Tanya, y que si yo no me hubiera negado el ahora no estuviera con ella.

Después de que nos graduamos del colegio me quedaba casi imposible volver a ver a los perfectos hermanos Cullen, ni tampoco con Tanya, ya que ellos se fueron a estudiar en el Instituto de Georgia bueno Tanya con el, y Rose entro a Yale a estudiar periodismo.

Mi relación con Adam termino el día que me propuso matrimonio, 1 año después que salimos del colegio, como se le ocurría a el pedirme matrimonio una cosa es que teníamos una relación ya últimamente nada seria de noviazgo en el que el me podría ser infiel, pero de allí a que yo me aguante su infidelidad pro el resto de mis días si que estaba loco, además yo tengo planes trazados y en ninguno, en ese momento me veía casada.

En la universidad me volví a reencontrar con mi amiga Alice y Emmett un antiguo amigo del colegio, de Laura solo supe que se fue a estudiar medicina, pero como siempre cada final marca un nuevo inicio en la vida, estaba ya en mi ultimo semestre de psicología en la universidad de Seattle cuando recibí una llamada a mi celular, era de un numero desconocido y como estábamos en la cafetería de la universidad mientras que mis compañeros discutían algunas teorías yo conteste el celular.

_-hola-_

_-espero que no tengas nada que hacer este fin de semana por que estamos en Seattle y quiero verte-_ me costo como un minuto reconocer esa voz autoritaria y musical.

_-Rosalie?-_ pregunte incrédula

* * *

**_bueno chicas ke les puedo decir, no mepude resistir a escribir esta idea espero le guste, es un mini fic el cual constara de no mas de 4 caps..._**

**_ya tengola mitad del segundo cap adelantado si lo termino en la noche lo subo...._**

**_Reviews????  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamier: los personajes le pertenecen a Sethephanie Meyer y la historia si es mia**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**BPOV**_

_-hola-_

_-espero que no tengas nada que hacer este fin de semana por que estamos en Seattle y quiero verte-_ me costo como un minuto reconocer esa voz autoritaria y musical.

_-Rosalie?-_ pregunte incrédula

_-quien mas tonta-_

Estuvimos hablando por un buen rato y quedamos en que el sábado iba a la casa Cullen a volver a verlos, le comente a Alice y Emmett quienes se pusieron contentos por mi, aunque Alice dijo que ahora que vinieron mis amigo los iba a abandonar, pero después de asegurarle que Rose le iba a caer muy bien ya que era igual que apasionada que ella a las compras y a la moda, solo me dijo que no dudara un minuto en presentársela.

Así llego el sábado y yo estaba mas que nerviosa por volver a ver a los perfectos hermanos Cullen, a Esme y a Carlise, ya que también había dejado de verlos, toque el timbre y me abrió la puerta un pedazo de hombre, es que querían matarme, hace 2 años ando sin novio y en voto obligatorio de castidad, y viene y me abre la puerta un chico con un torso perfectamente tallado, con nada mas puesto que una pantaloneta estaba algo sudoroso, cuando subo mi vista me topo con unos ojos negros, una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Edward, su cabello estaba ligeramente desordenado y su rostro con una capa de sudor y levemente sonrosado, pareciera que hubiera acabado de hacer ejercicio, definitivamente como que morí y me fui al infierno, por que este chico solo me incitaba a pecar.

_-¿a quien buscas?-_ pregunto sacándome de mi aturdimiento.

_-ahm.. um..-_genial Bella buen momento para mostrar tus dotes de estupidez_-creo que me equivoque de casa-_

_-¿a quien buscas?-_ vuelve y me pregunta.

_-esta es la casa de los Cullen-_ el sonrió

_-si, tu debes ser Bella, pasa Rose no ha parado de hablar de ti-_ eh? Ahora si me perdí.

_-yo soy Jacob Black, primo de Rose y Edward, vine junto con ellos a pasar una temporada-_ lo dicho en esta familia hasta los parientes son perfectos.

Yo solo asentí y entre bobamente a la casa, mientras estaba en el recibidor me encontré con Esme que se alegro muchísimo de volver a verme y yo igualmente, estuvimos hablando por un rato hasta que bajo Rosalie.

_-Bella estas hermosísima, ya no queda nada de la chica del colegio, ya eres toda una bella mujer-_

_-que cosas dices Rose, es lo normal tu estas aun mas hermosa, y bueno ya somos todas unas adultas-_

_-Tanya ya baja, esta en la habitación junto con Edward, ¿tú puedes creer que esos dos todavía sigan?-_

_-bueno realimente si me sorprende, ni pensar que el play boy de Edward Cullen fue puesto en línea por Tanya-_

_-si yo creo que no demora en pedirle matrimonio-_ bueno eso no me lo esperaba matrimonio, aish no se por que siento como si mi corazón se hubiera quebrado, de repente sentí ganas de llorar.

Estuvimos hablando de nuestras vidas un rato hasta cuando se dignaron a bajar Edward y Tanya, se veían muy bien juntos y bueno Edward, ya no era el adolescente que recordaba ahora se veía mas maduro y por consiguiente muchísimo mejor, me dirigió una mirada y una de sus maravillosas sonrisas y juro que ya llevaba casi 5 años que mi corazón no se saltaba un latido por una de esas deslumbrantes sonrisas, definitivamente el sigue haciendo efectos en mi, luego de hablar y quedar para el domingo juntarnos para pasar el día en la piscina y hacer un asado, Rose no dudo en incluir a Alice y a Emmett los cuales estaba segura que aceptarían inmediatamente.

El tiempo paso y ya era muy tarde por le que tenia que tomar un taxi ya que mi auto estaba en el taller, cuando estaba por irme bajo las escaleras Jacob llevaba unos jeans desgastados y una camisa tipo polo negra, definitivamente me quieren matar con tantos hombres tan buenísimos a mi alrededor, fue obvio que coqueteo conmigo, pero como todos los buenos momentos duran poco y ya me tenia que ir.

_-bueno chicos llamare a un taxi para irme, ya es tarde- _anuncie

_-no llames a un taxi yo te llevo- _ofreció Edward, Tanya lo miro un poco extrañado.-_en el camino llevare a Tanya y luego te llevo-_

_-pensé que Tanya se quedaría contigo-_ dijo Rose

_-pues ya vez que Edward no quiere-_ OK aquí me estoy perdiendo de algo, Edward ni se inmuto subió a buscar las llaves y luego bajo con el abrigo puesto y el bolso de Tanya, lo supe por que se lo entrego.

Jacob nos acompaño hasta la cochera donde se encontraban los autos.

_-espero volver a verte mañana y bueno por que no salir después, espero que no tengas un novio celoso-_Ok definitivamente estaba flirteando conmigo.

_-tranquilo por que no tengo novio, mañana nos veremos y claro que podremos salir después-_ después de eso Jacob me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios me guiño un ojo y entro a la casa.

Yo por consiguiente me subí en la parte trasera del auto, en el camino realmente estuvo un poco incomodo estuvimos en silencio todo el trayecto, cosa muy rara por que Tanya hablaba hasta por los poros, y bueno de vez en cuando podía ver a Edward mirándome por el retrovisor, y su cara no era para nada amigable, yo pensé que me llevarían a mi primero pero cual fue mi sorpresa que estábamos aparcando en al casa de Tanya, coso que también como que tomo por sorpresa a Tanya que se despidió de mi y le dio un ligero y casto beso en los labios a Edward.

_-pásate para el puesto de adelante-_ me indico Edward, cosa que hice y el arranco el auto.

_-así que te gusto Jacob-_ no era una pregunta.

_-que te puedo decir, es lindo-_ conteste como quien no quiere la cosa, el solo asintió.

_-el solo va a estar una pequeña temporada, ya que le ofrecieron un puesto en Japón y se va a trabajar allá-_

_-si algo así me había comentado-_

_-y ¿no te importa?, digo es obvio que no va a querer algo serio solo será una diversión mientras se va-_

_-pues hace 2 años no tengo novio, ni ninguna clase de relación, estoy un poco cansada de las relaciones serias, por que no tontear un tiempo, no es como si me quisiera casar-_

_-¿o sea que no te importa que jueguen contigo?, como haz cambiado- _ me dijo e tono un poco molesto.

_-pues la verdad si he cambiado, ya basta de ser siempre la novia abnegada y fiel para que al final siempre terminen pintándote el cuerno-_

_-eso es por que nunca haz sabido elegir-_

_-¿y que quieres que haga?, que me ponga a esperar a mi príncipe azul para que me rescate en su corcel blanco y viva un feliz para siempre, no gracias paso, eso no existe, no creo en los cuentos de hadas-_ le espete

_-tal vez no existan todas esas patrañas y fantasías con que se nos llenan la cabeza cuando somos niños, pero si existe el amor verdadero y un hombre que te ame jamás te será infiel-_ contesto

_-como tú lo haces con Tanya-_

_-hay muchas formas de ser infiel-_

_-le haz sido infiel a Tanya de alguna de las formas que dices-_

_-siempre le he sido infiel y no me enorgullece decirlo-_

_-eso es esperarse de ti, tu nunca haz tomado a ninguna mujer enserio, lastima que Tanya se halla fijado en ti, no te la mereces-_

_-talvez, pero que mas puedo hacer si la única mujer que me ha interesado jamás me ha tomado enserio-_

_-eres un cínico-_

_-cínico no realista, por que ustedes las mujeres cuando un hombre las quiere de verdad ustedes se hacen las ciegas-_

_-no me hagas reír Edward, ustedes los hombres solo les interesa y buscan a una mujer con figura perfecta, que les de la razón en todo y con complejo de damisela en apuros, cuando quieran a una mujer de verdad que me llamen, por lo pronto me hago la desentendida y por que no jugare un rato, adiós!-_ le dije una vez aparcamos frente a mi casa, iba a hacer mi salida dramática triunfal cuando me toma fuerte de la muñeca haciendo que voltee a verlo, no se por que de repente me sentí en un dejavu.

_-te quiero pequeña no lo olvides-_ eso si me tomó fuera de base, Edward me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente_-te extrañe-_

_-yo también te extrañe, y también te quiero tonto-_ le di una media sonrisa un poco desconcertada y luego entre a mi casa.

Una vez en mi habitación llame a la duende de Alice y al Oso de Emmett invitándolos para ir a la piscina al día siguiente, Emmett quedo en recogernos para ir.

Sobraba decir que ese día en la piscina la pasamos genial, nadamos, jugamos, reímos, Rose quedo flechada con Emmett, y bueno por hay me olía a romance, Jacob y yo quedamos en disfrutar los días que iba a estar sin compromisos, Alice se adapto enseguida, bromeamos muchísimo, contamos anécdotas y por supuesto salio a relucir lo de mi ultimo novio que me dejo por otro, si salio homosexual, yo al final me reí muchísimo y Edward soltó un comentario como de _eres demasiada mujer para cualquier hombre_ comentario que quise pasar por alto, luego de acabarse el maravilloso día ya nos teníamos que ir, pues yo al día siguiente tenia que ultimar unos detalles de mi tesis en la universidad, Alice tenia que ir a trabajar, Emmett igual ya que era profesor de matemáticas, por lo que me entere Rose iba hacer su judicatura en uno de los bufetes de abogados de Seattle, Edward parece que iba a una entrevista de trabajo y Jacob lo iba a acompañar, quedamos en reunirnos el próximo fin de semana para hacer una fiesta todos aceptamos inmediatamente y muy animados.

La semana paso rapidísimo, me encontré con Edward un par de veces en la que retomamos nuestra amistad, nada de comentarios incómodos con doble significado, solo el y yo.

Ya por fin era fin de semana y me estaba alistando para la fiesta, me puse un pantalón pitillo negro, una blusa larga sin mangas morada, una chaqueta torera negra, mis sandalias de tacón plateadas y accesorios plateados a juego, cuando ya estuve lista espere a que Emmett me viniera a recoger y así nos fuimos rumbo a la casa Cullen.

Al llegar había mucha gente, algunos los conocía otros no, me encontraba bailando muy amenamente con Jacob cuando de pronto escuchamos una discusión bastante acalorada.

_-¡Edward cálmate!- _ decía una angustiada Tanya

_-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?, si te vas a ir lárgate de una vez de mi vida-_contesto un molesto y borracho Edward.

_-ven vamos a tu habitación y me quedo contigo esta noche ¿si?-_ trataba de conciliar Tanya, Jacob y yo nos acercamos hasta donde estaban para tratar de ayudar y calmar el ambiente.

_-NO!, ya sabes muy bien que yo no duermo, ni tengo sexo con mujeres en mi casa y mucho menos en esta casa-_ respondió Edward

_-pero yo no te estoy pidiendo que tengamos sexo, simplemente te acompaño a dormir-_

_-¡NO! Vete, lárgate de una vez-_ de pronto Edward volteo y su mirada se topo con la mía_-Bella, mi hermosa Bella, me acompañas a mi cuarto no quiero estar solo-_ Tanya me miro entre confusa y dolida y yo si que no entendía nada.

_-Tanya ¿te encuentras bien?-_ ignore lo que dijo Edward para concentrarme en mi amiga.

_-solo quiero ir a mi casa-_ me respondió casi al borde del llanto.

_-déjame yo te llevo le pido las llaves a Emmett, Jacob sube a Edward a la habitación-_

_-¡NO! Ya dije que yo quiero estar contigo Bells, prometo no volver a molestar si tu me acompañas-_ busque en la mirada de Tanya para ver que me decía ella solo asintió

_-ve Bella, yo le pido las llaves del auto a Rose y llevo a Tanya, ya he ido un par de veces con Edward y no creo perderme-_ me dijo Jacob.

Ayude a subir a su habitación a Edward y como pude lo acomode en su cama, le quite los zapatos, el se removió y de inmediato se quedo dormido, como hacia una noche fría estuve buscando dentro de los cajones una manta para abrigarlo, y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme en uno de los cajones una fotografía mía de la ultima vez que Edward vino de vacaciones de la universidad, justo en mi graduación, la observe por un largo rato tratando de no imaginarme nada malo, cuando sentí una respiración en mi cuello.

_-te amo Bella-_ me quede paralizada no sabia que hacer, mi corazón se salto creo que como tres latidos y luego recupero su marcha pero fuertemente, tanto que me dolía el pecho de tan fuerte que latía, lentamente sentí que me tomaron de los hombros y me voltearon, allí frente a mi se encontraba un Edward llorando, beso mi frente pero se quedo un rato con sus labios en mi frente, y luego me abrazo, me abrazo tan fuerte como si la vida dependiera de ello, yo le devolví el abrazo y no se que tanto tiempo nos quedamos así, ya después me dispuse a deshacer el abrazo.

_-ven vamos a la cama, tienes que dormir, estas muy borracho-_ el me obedeció como niño disciplinado, cuando ya lo había arropado me disponía a irme pero me tomo de la mano y me miro con ojos suplicantes.

_-quédate a hacerme compañía, duerme conmigo-_ yo solo asentí y me quite los accesorios y los zapatos y me metí con el en la cama, me abrazo por la cintura y después de un corto tiempo sentí como la respiración acompasada me anunciaba que se había dormido.

Yo solo podía pensar en como había tratado a Tanya y en todo lo que Edward había dicho _sabes muy bien que yo no duermo, ni tengo sexo con mujeres en mi casa y mucho menos en esta casa_ y si era así que hacia yo durmiendo con el en esta casa y en su cama _Te amo Bella_ y con ese pensamiento caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_**BUENO AKI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAP, POR AHORA YA EL MEDICAMENTO DE ESTA HORA ESTA HACIENDO SU EFECTO Y BUENO ME IRE A DORMIR, CUANDOME LEVANTE COMENZARE EL CAP 3 Y HABRA LEMMON...**_

_**BUENO KE LES HA PARECIDO, POR KE SERA QUE BELLA NO LE CREE MUCHO A EDWARD...**_

_**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**_

_**XOXO  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamier: los personajes le pertenecen a Sethephanie Meyer y la historia si es mia**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

___**BPOV**_

Sentía que me llamaban a lo lejos, y luego me tomaban por los hombros y me estremecía, lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, parpadee un par de veces mire el techo y no reconocí donde estaba, luego sentí la voz de Rosalie.

_-Bella, levántate para que te quites esa ropa y te pongas algo cómodo para dormir- _luego de tanta confusión pude recordar gestaba en la habitación de Edward

_-¿qué hora es? y tu porque todavía estas vestida-_

_- son las 4 de la mañana y la fiesta apenas acabo, Tanya nos explico lo que paso, bueno por encima y dijo que estabas con Edward lo queme parece raro es que te halla dejado estar en su habitación el no deja dormir a que a nadie, ni siquiera a Tanya-_

_-de pronto es por que estaba borracho, creo que si se levanta y me ve se va a enojar así que mejor me levanto de una vez y me voy contigo a tu habitación- _cuando me disponía a levantarme el brazo de Edward se aferro a mi cintura pegándome mas hacia a el, suspire frustrada y Rose soltó una risita en silencio.

_-no te burles y mas bien ayúdame-_ Rosalie intento soltar el brazo de Edward de mi cintura cuando él se levanto, lo supe por que sentí claramente cuando hablo.

_-no te vayas, Rosalie deja de molestar-_

_-no me voy Edward solo me voy a poner una pijama para dormir, ya que no estoy muy cómoda con esta ropa-_ rosalie levanto la pijama en alto y solo así me soltó de su agarre.

_-yo también me pondré mi pijama entonces- _así yo me dirigí al baño y me puse un pantalón largo de pijama rosa pastel y una blusa de tirantes blanca, doble mi ropa y Salí del baño de Edward hacia la habitación el reencontraba con un pantalón largo de pijama negro y su torso desnudo, definitivamente como que me estaban poniendo una dura prueba, el tenia el ceño fruncido y se metió en la cama, una vez allí palmeo su lado vacio indicándome que me acostara a su lado, puse mi ropa doblada en el sillón y muy renuente camine hasta la cama y así me acosté el nos arropo a los dos, sentí como aspiro el aroma de mi cabello y me beso en la coronilla.

_-te quiero pequeña, duerme-_realmente estaba muy confundida, Edward es el novio de una de mis mejores amigas y siento que le estoy fallando, el sueño me venció y de que manera por que no supe de nada mas.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos hubiera querido que al despertar estuviera en mi habitación en mi cama, y que todo lo ocurrido anoche solo hubiera sido un mal sueño, si solo un mas sueño no una pesadilla por que no fue horroroso, pero si muy confuso para ser llamada un mal sueño, pero al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que no fue así, de que todo fue real y me encontraba en la habitación de Edward, me di la vuelta en la cama para comprobar lo que estaba suponiendo y si el no se encontraba, al parecer ya se había levantado, mire el reloj de mi muñeca el cual no me había quitado aun y ya era cerca del medio día, me levante de la cama la ordene, y luego me dirigí al baño con mi cartera ya que yo siempre llevaba allí un cepillo de dientes, entre al baño me cepille los dientes me lave la cara y trate de arreglar un poco el cabello, cuando Salí a buscar mi ropa para vestirme e irme a mi casa me encontré a Edward sentado en la cama viendo televisión, me miro.

_-umm… voy a cambiarme de ropa y me voy-_ le indique el solo asintió

_-Bella te traje en sándwich y un poco de jugo de naranja, todos esta durmiendo todavía y no te preocupes yo te llevo-_ yo asentí y me metí en el cuarto de baño al salir Edward seguía viendo televisión se me hizo un poco extraño que no tuviera resaca por lo que tomo anoche, y como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

_-no soy el que le da resaca con dolor de cabeza, solo me da mucha sed-_ yo asentí y seguí comiéndome el sándwich, cuando hube acabado baje a la cocina a lavar el vaso y el plato, luego subí otra vez a la habitación por mi cartera saque el móvil para llamar un taxi cuando él me ve frunce el ceño.

_-¿qué haces?- _ me pregunta de repente.

_-hum… llamo un taxi para irme para mi casa-_ el apaga el televisor se levanta de la cama y me quita el celular de la mano.

_-te dije que yo te llevo-_

_-solo no quería causar mas molestias Edward, te agradezco el gesto del desayuno pero enserio no es necesario-_

_-si es necesario, no es molestia y ya no se diga mas yo te llevo- _salió de la habitación no dejando tiempo para protestar, luego se devuelve y me toma de la mano y prácticamente me lleva arrastrando hasta la cochera.

Una vez en el auto nos dirigimos a mi casa, en el trayecto no hablamos nada y una vez aparcamos en la entrada de mi casa, el por fin hablo.

_-Bella discúlpame mi comportamiento de ayer, por lo general no acostumbro a tomar tanto pero ayer simplemente me deje llevar, no quiero que te lleves una mala impresión de mi, ya que las he cagado lo suficiente contigo y no lo quiero seguir haciendo-_ yo solo pude parpadear ¿será que se acordara de lo que me dijo?, no creo estaba muy borracho.

_-no hay problemas, y por que hayas cometido errores te quiero Edward y sé que no eres perfecto y te quiero así, con tus aciertos y tus errores-_ le di una sonrisa y él me la devolvió y sus ojos tomaron un brillo extraño.

_-yo también te quiero pequeña, por ahora tengo que ir a disculparme con Tanya, sé que no fui un caballero con ella, aunque no recuerdo mucho tengo lagunas-_ lo dicho Bella no debes hacerte ilusiones, el seguro no se acuerda de sus palabras, en fin a palabras de borracho oídos sordos.

_-nos vemos Edward-_

_-adiós-_

El resto de ese día me la pase sumida en mis pensamientos, ya casi era hora de dormir cuando sonó mi celular, mire el identificador y era Tanya conteste rápidamente.

_-hey?-_

_-¿Bella que vas hacer mañana a las 6?-_

_-si es de la mañana estaré durmiendo, si es de la tarde estaré saliendo de la universidad, ¿porque?-_

_-graciosa, es pro que tengo que contarles algo a Rose y a ti, es muy importante y espero contar con su apoyo-_

_-no me digas que estas embarazada de Edward-_ le dije en tono de broma

_-¡NO! Como se te ocurre, yo no pretendo tener hijos, eso no está en mis planes-_

_-OK entonces, ¿Dónde nos veremos mañana?-_

_-en el centro comercial que está cerca de la biblioteca municipal-_

_-está bien allá nos vemos-_

Colgué y me dispuse a dormir, me levante cuando los rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana, menos mal que tenía que ir a la universidad para ver lo de mi proyecto a las 3 de la tarde, Salí de la cama me bañe y me cambie, comí algo, hable un poco con mi madre que se la paso preguntándome por los Cullen, Alice y Emmett, y por ahí me echo varias indirectas de que mi hermana y yo ya estamos bastante grandes y nada de novios siquiera y ella con la esperanza de nietos, no se cual era su afán, si a los pocos novios que tuve seriamente ninguno le parecía, pero bueno eso debe ser porque mi hermana ya tiene 27 y yo ya iba a cumplir 23 y no teníamos siquiera novio, mi hermana Charlotte después que termino su carrera empezó a trabajar en Londres y allí todavía vive, yo fui a visitarla un par de veces con mis padres y bueno ella cuando pedía vacaciones venia a visitarnos, pero tan concentrada estaba en su carrera que en sus planes no tenía el casarse y yo bueno, yo soy caso aparte, si sueño hacerlo tener una familia y todo eso, pero primero seria encontrar a la víctima, digo al hombre que se quiera echar la soga al cuello conmigo.

Salí de la universidad con rumbo al centro comercial, ya sabía nuestro punto de encuentro era nuestra heladería favorita, en nuestra defensa somos adictas al helado, rápidamente ubique a las chicas y me senté junto a ellas, hicimos nuestros respectivos pedidos y luego de hablar de banalidades y un par de recuerdos del colegio Tanya decidió hablar.

_-bueno chicas el motivo por el que nos reuní en esta heladería, es para decirles que la próxima semana me voy a vivir a Australia-_ no podara estar bromeando yo quede con cara de WTF ¿Dónde están las cámaras escondidas?

_-como que te vas la próxima y hasta ahora nos lo comentas-_ dijo una disgustada Rose

_-no aquí la pregunta seria es ¿Cómo que te vas a vivir a Australia?, ¿cuando surgió todo? ¿Porque te vas?-_ si muchas preguntas de mi parte pero es que soy muy curiosa y además soy psicóloga.

_-Rose no te enojes, simplemente que tengo unos tíos allá y me consiguieron un buen puesto de trabajo, para mí también fue sorpresa me entere el viernes y el sábado se lo comente a Edward-_algo en mi cabeza hizo clic

_-¿por eso fue toda esa pelea?-_ pregunte yo, Tanya asintió algo triste

_-¿y como se lo tomo él?-_ pregunto Rose

_-pues como vieron no muy bien-_ hizo una mueca en la cara, esto no iba bien, estúpido Edward por más que quise, pensé que yo era especial para él y por eso me dejo estar con él, ¿cómo le dices a tu corazón que no se enamore, que no se ilusione y este te haga caso?

_-y bueno, eso a ustedes en qué situación los deja?- _dijo Rose

_-la verdad entre Edward yoyo solo hay una gran atracción física y no les puedo negar que si me llegue a enamorar de él en un tiempo, pero esta situación me deja claro que lo que mantiene nuestra relación es la costumbre de estar juntos, y además el corazón de él ya tiene dueña desde hace mucho-_ esto último lo dijo mirándome, yo le sostuve al mirada no dejándome intimidar, una de las cosas que conocía de Tanya es que ella trata de intimidar a los demás con sus comentarios para sacar verdades.

_-¿Bueno eso quiere decir que terminaron?-_ pregunto otra vez Rose

_-sí, terminamos-_

Después de esa incomoda conversación, entramos al cinema y vimos una peli para alivianar el ambiente, reímos muchísimo y recordamos la época del colegio.

La semana rápidamente y cuando menos lo esperamos Tanya ya se había ido, y así paso ya 1 mes desde que los perfectos hermano Cullen volvieron, con Jacob las salidas se vieron frustradas el motivo Edward, bueno que podrá decir si el cada vez que tenía la oportunidad llegaba a mi casa y la pasábamos un buen rato hablando, siendo él y yo como en los viejos tiempos, pues a él le dieron el empleo estaba trabajando con Jasper Whitlock y según me contaba se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, por mi parte mi tesis iba bien, ya faltaba poco para sustentarla y poder por fin graduarme.

Era viernes y Rose me había llamado para que pasara por su casa a ver unas películas, que me llevara una pijama y ropa para que me quedara hasta el sábado, después que salí de la universidad fui a mi casa a recoger mi pijama y ropa para quedarme donde Rose, le deje una nota mis padres de que no me esperaran ya que la casa estaba sola.

Al llegar me sorprendí ver allí a Alice, aunque no debería de sorprenderme si estas dos se hicieron las mejores amigas en menos de 1 minuto, solo es que preguntaran la marca de la ropa que llevaban puesta y empezaron a hablar de moda.

Estábamos en la sala de cinema, ya que ellos tenían un lugar apartado para ver películas, entre tanto ver películas y comer a mi blusa blanca le cayó salsa de nachos.

_-¡hey Rose! Que baño hay cerca para cambiarme de blusa y hacer pis-_

_-pues el más cercano es el de la habitación de Edward-_

_-¿no se enojara porque entre a su habitación?-_

_-noombre ve tranquila-_

_-OK-_

Y así me dirigí al cuarto de Edward, entre rápidamente al baño y lo primero que hice fue hacer pis, ya luego me lave las manos y me quite la blusa blanca, no sé qué paso pero no se con que me corte y me toco dejar la blusa a un lado para abrir la pluma y checarme agua, y con la otra mano tratar de buscar en el armarito del espejo del baño a ver si había una curita o algo, cuando de repente sentí que entraron al baño.

_-Woha! Mi cumpleaños ya paso- _dijo Edward acercándose a mí con una sonrisa en su cara y su torso desnudo, ¡¡Dios!! ¿Porque me hace sesto?

_-ya sé que tu cumpleaños paso, así que no te hagas ilusiones solo vine a cambiarme de blusa porque laque tenia se mancho y bueno no se qué paso pero me corte no se conque y ya sabes cómo me pongo con la sangre, así que estaba buscando algo…-_ interrumpió mis explicaciones y se acerco por la espalda sacando una caja de curitas, me tomo la mano que estaba herida y puso la curita con delicadeza es el dedo.

_-gracias-_ murmure, cabe decir que la tensión sexual que se sentía era muchísima.

El no dijo nada, solo nos veíamos por el espejo, empezó a oler mi cabello, mi corazón estaba desbocado, una de sus manos retiro mi cabello de un lado del cuello y me beso justo en la vena que se encontraba palpitante, su mano que estaba en el lavabo mojada la paso por entre mis pechos bajando hasta el inicio de mi falda, ante este acto un estremecimiento sacudió mi cuerpo, y yo solo pude cerrar mis ojos ante este y le concedí mayor acceso a mi cuello, con su otra mano me acerco mas a él y pude sentir en mi espalda baja como se iba formando su erección.

No me resistí y voltee a verlo, sus ojos buscaban una respuesta en los míos y acto seguido empezamos a besarnos, era un beso urgido, lleno de pasión, de desespero, es como si toda la vida estuviéramos esperando este momento, mis manos fueron acariciando su bien formado pecho subiendo hasta su cuello y atrayéndolo mas hacia mí, las suyas acariciaban mi espalda bajando hasta mis caderas y pegándome más contra él, en un impulso pegue un pequeño salto y enrolle mis piernas en su cintura, el apoyo sus manos en mis glúteos y me recostó contra la pared, de forma insistente rozaba su sexo contra el mío y mis pantis, ya estaban más que mojadas.

Edward empezó a desabrochar el brassier hasta despojarme de este, empezó a descender su cadena de besos hasta llegar a mis pechos el cual devoró haciéndome excitar aun mas, mi boca solo soltaba gemidos y pronunciaba su nombre, el me quedo mirando nuevamente me di cuenta que tenia los labios rojos y un poco hinchados, su boca volvió a buscar mí boca y empezó a caminar cargándome y luego sentí como caíamos en su cama, una de sus manos empezó a descender hasta el borde de mi falda el cual despojo, empezó a acariciar mi entrepierna por encima de mi ropa interior hasta que por fin decidió meter su mano en el interior de esta, empezó haciéndome masajes hasta que empezó a embestirme con sus dedos, dejo de hacer su trabajo para empezar a quitarme la única prenda que cubría mi cuerpo.

Al quitarla empezó un camino de beso desde mi pierna izquierda y el cual siguió hasta mi clítoris, me toco ahogar un grito, poco apoco empecé a sentir como en mi interior me contraía anunciando el orgasmo, el siguió su camino de besos por mi vientre, mi ombligo, mis pechos, mi cuello, mi mejilla, repartió besos por toda mi cara y luego se me quedo viendo como cuando uno está viendo alguna cosa maravillosa, yo le sonreí y él me regalo la sonrisa más maravillosa que había visto en mi vida, mis manos empezaron a acariciarle y llegue hasta el botón de sus jeans el cual abrí torpemente y baje la cremallera empecé a bajar sus pantalones como pude y el termino el trabajo por mí, el volvió a besarme y su excitación en sobre mi vientre me estaba quemando, mis manos volvieron a hacer su recorrido pero esta vez terminaron dentro de sus bóxers tocando su erección.

_-me estas matando mujer-_ dijo jadeando, rápidamente le quite el bóxer y ahora si estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, el volvió a separarse un poco de mi para quedarse viéndome un rato.

_-Edward te necesito-_ dije casi llorando, ya que la excitación y la pasión estaban a punto de enloquecerme, el sonrió con esa particular sonrisa socarrona tan típica de él y lentamente se fue adentrando en mi, empezó con suaves embestidas, pero una vez coordinamos en el ritmo estas se volvieron mas y mas fuertes anunciándome que mi segundo orgasmo estaba cerca y que él estaba próximo a llegar, y así llegamos juntos, nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas junto con nuestros latidos, el salió de mí y me acomodo encima de él, luego cogió las sabanas y nos cubrió con ellas, yo bese su pecho desnudo y el beso mi sien.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, yo no me lo podía creer, acababa de hacer el amor con Edward, esto era mejor que cualquier sueño.

_-Te amo Bella, y espero que esta vez si me creas-_ yo metense y levante mi rostro buscando su mirada._- ¿por qué no me crees cuando te digo que te amo?-_ ¿Por qué no le creía? Lo bese tratando de responder su pregunta y mi pregunta interna.

_-porque es más fácil para mí no creerte, porque así me protejo de mi misma, porque te amo y me da miedo-_me sorprendí al descubrirle diciendo toda la verdad.

_-no te puedo decir que no tengas miedo porque yo me siento igual, pero el compartir contigo lo que siento me hace relajarme un poco y sentirme más en paz, no te puedo prometer amor eterno por qué no puedo ya que soy un vil mortal, pero si te puedo decir que cuando estoy contigo se despierta todo en mi interior, quiero cazar todas y cada una de las mariposas que revolotean en mi interior pero ya me asegure de encontrar el arma perfecta, tu, y para no alargarte mas todo esto se resume en un te amo-_juro que tenia sonrisa de idiota en mi cara pero no me importaba, Edward Cullen me estaba diciendo que me amaba y esta vez me arriesgue a creerle.

_-yo también te amo- _ le dije y así nos fundimos en otro beso.

* * *

**_BUENO LOPROMETIDO ES DEUDA AKI ESTA EL TERFCER CAP CON ELLEMMON... EPSERO KE LO DISFRUTEN..._**

**_KECREEN KE PASARA AHORA?_**

**_REVIEWS???_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamier: los personajes le pertenecen a Sethephanie Meyer y la historia si es mia**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**BPOV**_

_-yo también te amo- _le dije y así nos fundimos en otro beso, el beso poco a poco fue subiendo de ritmo, ya que cierto miembro se estaba endureciendo, corte el beso de forma brusca cuando recordé algo o mas bien alguien.

_-Rosalie-_ dije en un jadeo, Edward me miro incrédulo

_-¿tu relación con tu ultimo novio te dejo tan traumada que ahora tienes fantasías con mi hermana?_- me dijo en forma burlona, yo solo rodé los ojos.

_-no seas tonto, que Rosalie me espera junto con Alice, es que habíamos quedado en tener un anoche de chicas-_

_-ahh… por un momento me asuste, y volviendo a lo de mi hermana eso tiene solución-_ empezó a rebuscar en la mesa auxiliar al lado de su cama y tomo su celular._-hola Rose!... bueno te llamo para informarte que tengas tu noche de chicas nada mas con Alice, Bella y yo tenemos ciertos asuntos pendientes que hablar... eso a ti no te importa, que tengas buenas noches-_ luego empezó a marcar a otro numero y de repente mi celular empezó a sonar, me levante de un salto a buscarlo y lo encontré en el baño dentro de mi bolso, conteste sin siquiera mirar el identificador

_-¿hola?-_

_-hola-_ me contesto una sexy y muy conocida voz, Salí del cuarto de baño y tenía su celular sonriéndome.

_-no seas tonto-_ me iba a disponer a colgar cuando el me detuvo.

_-¡espera! Tu me dijiste que cuando quisiera a una mujer de verdad te llamara, si hubiera sabido que eso era todo lo que tenia que hacer, me hubiera ahorrado tantos años sin ti-_ me quedé de piedra, mirándolo fijamente con mis ojos llorosos_-hey pequeña ven-_ me dijo colgando el celular y levantando su mano invitándome a acercarme a el, tome su mano y me acerque, me acomodo entre sus piernas y volvió a arroparnos._-tenemos que hablar-_ me dijo yo asentí, el soltó un suspiro y comenzó.

_-Bella para nadéis un secreto que desde hace tiempo tu me gustas, por que no te lo voy a negar comenzó como un gusto y por eso me empecé a acercar a ti, al principio pensé que era fácil, una chiquilla de 15 años yo dos años mayor que tu, todas se dejan deslumbrar por eso pero tu no, tu no eres igual que las demás, en mi acercamiento a ti comencé a conocerte mejor y allí me di cuenta que no eres igual que las demás por que eres especial, inteligente, perspicaz, madura mucho para tu edad, no solo eras una cara bonita, el tiempo fue pasando y me sorprendí a mi mismo pensando en ti mas de la cuenta, queriendo pasar mas tiempo contigo, luego paso lo de Adam, no sabes cuanto me reventó ver que un chico que apenas te conocía y conocías si le diste esa oportunidad que yo siempre te pedí, y luego estaba Tanya-_ cuando la nombro me tense en el instante, el lo noto ya me acaricio los brazos y beso mi cabeza_-ella simplemente estaba allí, muy linda y muy inteligente, pero no eras tu en todo los sentidos, fue pasando el tiempo y tu seguías con ese estupido y al ver que el tanto daño te hacia y tantas veces te fue infiel, yo jamás seria capaz de hacerte eso a ti, y el si lo hizo y tu seguías con el, llegue a pensar que estabas enamorada de el y por eso seguí con Tanya, la ultima vez que vine de vacaciones venia dispuesto a terminar con ella, pero tu me sorprendiste no queriendo separarte de ese … de ese, así que seguí con ella, ella sabia muy bien que mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona, varias veces te nombró pero yo no le respondí nada por que es tu amiga y lo ultimo que quería era echarles a perder su amistad, ya las había cagado suficiente contigo como para ahora terminar de enterrarme, en mi corazón siempre haz estado tu, y una vez te dije que a Tanya le fui infiel siempre, y fue contigo en mis pensamientos, en mis acciones estabas tu, siempre tratando de hacer lo mejor para poder agradarte y merecerte, te amo Bella, te amo y no quiero perderte, no me alejes por favor-_lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, como una suplica.

_-Edward-_ mi voz salio un poco ronca no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando_-yo siempre quise creerte, mi corazón siempre te creyó, pero debes reconocer que tus actitudes en aquella época no me permitían demostrarte cuanto te quería, no quería hacerme daño-_

_-esta bien lo reconozco, ¿pero esta por que nunca me creías?-_

_-Edward, estamos hablando de ti de adolescente hormonal, el play boy del colegio, contigo no era serio ni un velorio-_

_-¿en tan mal concepto me tenias?-_

_-es el que te ganaste-_

_-¿pero ahora me crees verdad?- _me quede un rato en silencio creando el suspenso, el me tomo por los hombros y me volteo a verle, yo facilite el trabajo y me coloque ahorcadas de el, error, no recordaba que estábamos desnudos y ahora nuestros sexos se rozaban, el soltó un jadeo y yo cerré los ojos del estremecimiento que me causo.

_-puede ser, aunque siempre me puedes convencer-_ le dije de forma juguetona besándolo, el rompió el beso y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

_-¿me crees?-_

_-Edward si no te creyera no estaría tan ansiosa por que me hicieras el amor nuevamente-_ el sonrió y empezó a besarme urgidamente, beso que yo le devolví, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca y en la mente divague que el no necesitaba permiso, pero sin embargo se lo concedí, resta decir que nos dispusimos a demostrarnos el uno al otro lo que sentíamos.

**--§--**

El tiempo transcurrió y Edward y yo por estar pendientes "recuperando el tiempo" no tuvimos en cuenta que ninguno de los dos usábamos protección y bueno cabe decir que mi mamá mas temprano que tarde tuvo su tan anhelado nieto, cuando me entere que estaba embarazada si que estuve muy asustada, ya que Edward y yo solo teníamos 1 mes de estar juntos y todo esto se me hacia muy precipitado, tenia el temor de que el lo fuera a rechazar aunque tenia claro que lo iba a tener bajo cualquier circunstancia.

El caso es que cuando le dije a Edward pensé en todas las reacciones y que me iba a decir todas las cosas menos lo que me dijo _"Genial, siempre quise tener mi primer hijo a los 25"_ se me olvidaba que era Edward Cullen y con el no es serio ni siquiera un velorio y así tuve a Alexandra Cullen Swan y es como si el destino me hubiera jugado una broma por que nuestro hija nació el 19 de junio a las 11:55 p.m. o sea 5 minutos antes del cumpleaños de su padre, increíble pero cierto, definitivamente estas cosas asombrosas solo me pasan a mi.

Edward y yo nos casamos un año después de tener a nuestro bebé, aunque para mi vivir justo a Edward y nuestro hija era suficiente el dijo que para que ya no tuviera dudas y que creyera en el completamente teníamos que certificar nuestra unión, y me saco en cara el comentario que hice sobre el que con el nada era serio, bueno a mi no me importaba por que si le creía, el simplemente quería hacer las cosas bien además de relagalarle un motivo mas a nuestros padres para hacer una celebración mas.

Rose se comprometió con Emmett, eso para mi no fue una sorpresa ya me sospechaba que estos dos iban a terminar enredados, mi amiga Alice ahora esta saliendo con el amigo y compañero de trabajo de Edward, Jasper Whitlock, Tanya según nos contaba en sus llamadas estaba saliendo con un tal Dimitri, el tipo según era Italiano pero se muco a Australia, cuando le comentamos lo de Edward y yo nos felicito y que ella al final estaba sospechando que entre los dos había algo, Jacob se convirtió en un buen amigo mío, y bueno cada tanto le enviaba a Alexandra toda clase de muñeca exclusiva.

En fin no me puedo quejar a pesar de todo lo que viví al empezar a descubrir el amor en mi vida me di cuenta de muchísimas cosas, por ejemplo que ahora se por que el color del amor es el rojo, el amor es pasión y que color define mejor la pasión que el rojo, pero no solo es la pasión en el ámbito físico aunque en esa parte hay mucha, si no la pasión con la que tu vivas y compartas con cada personas por la que sientas este sentimiento, valga la redundancia, pero es así, no todo es fácil, no todo es risas, hay momentos difíciles, hay momentos de lagrimas, hay momento de dolor, pero cada quien decide si encerrarse en las cosas negativas y no arriesgarse, o en compartir lo que sientes y descubrir muchos paisajes nuevos, la carga se hace menos pesada cuando alguien te ayuda a llevarla y eso es el amor, y todo eso lo descubrí en el momento es que decidí tirar mis miedos a la basura y creerle a Edward, en creer en el amor.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**_BIEN AKI ESTA EL FINAL...._**

**_ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA CORTITA HISTORIA...._**

**_BUENO ESTA HISTORIA VA DEDICADA A MI AMIGA Y COMPAÑERA MARY..._**

**_AMIGA ENSERIO AUNKE NOS SEPAREN MUCHOS KILOMETROS DE DISTANCIA CUENTAS CONMIGO Y CONMI APOYO, TE KIERO MUCHISIMO!!!_**

**_REVIEWS??  
_**


End file.
